Si no puedo estar con él, no puedo estar con nadie
by CrazyLook26
Summary: Hermione esta bajo prueba, tiene que descubrir quién es el verdadero Draco Malfoy habiendo dos para elegir y teniendo en cuenta que el otro debía morir.


Arriesgarlo todo por alguien:

Estaba encerrada, no podía salir de aquel lugar. Tenía que hacer algo antes de poder irme, pero si daba un paso en falso. La otra persona podría morir y no podía permitirlo, no sabiendo que amaba y odiaba a esa persona al mismo tiempo. La verdad al principio hace como media hora, pensé en elegir a uno de los dos sin pensarlo, pero por miedo a poder al verdadero Draco no he elegido aun. Pero como podía averiguar quién era el verdadero, no podía moverme estaba encerrada en una burbuja eléctrica y con un hechizo "Confundus". Aparte habían dos Draco idénticos frente de mí que decían lo mismo y movían los labios al mismo tiempo, no había forma de descubrir quien realmente era el verdadero. Observe sus ojos eran iguales, su piel también era igual, sus movimientos y sus expresiones también la hacían iguales, yo estaba muy asustada y aparte era tanto el miedo que no podía pensar con claridad.

-Hermione- Dijeron ambos Draco pero voltee hacia un lado, como si aquel fuera el verdadero- no te lo había dicho, pero si no eliges bien desapareceremos los tres.

Las cosas no podrían estar saliendo peor, ahora está mi vida estaba en juego.

-No tengo límite de tiempo- Dije furiosa luego mire hacia los dos lados pero seguí sin darme cuenta de nada- aparte tú fuiste quien ocasiono todo esto, por dejar de vivir dentro de Draco si el siempre había sido como eres tú vil, cruel y cobarde.

-Te equivocas- Dijeron los Draco a la vez- la cobardía se quedo en el verdadero Draco.

Me puse a pensar en un plan_ "Lo había pensado bien, podía engañar al falso Malfoy. Mi plan no podía fallar, solo tenía que levantar la varita y apuntar alguno de los dos, luego si estaba apuntando al verdadero, el falso se daría a conocer por que el también tiene miedo a desaparecer." _con miedo a que mi plan no funcionara levante mi varita, con mucha rabia comencé agitarla.

-Avada kedra…- Pero los Draco me interrumpieron en ese momento sube que el Draco verdadero era al que estaba apuntando- eres tan obvio que ya se cual es el falso Draco aunque no tengo la seguridad.

-¿Te vas arriesgar?- Dijeron los Draco al mismo tiempo.

-Claro que no- Dije con miedo a perderlo aunque él no lo supiera significaba mucho para mí- Draco era como una parte de mi pasado.

"_Hermione relájate_" pensé pero el estrés era muy grande llevaba casi una hora, parada alrededor de una esfera eléctrica, que me mataría con solo tocar una de sus paredes. _"Tranquila, relájate todo va salir bien" _pensé otra vez para mis adentros, pero como podría tranquilizarme si la verdad solo podía estar asustada y estresada. Entonces no sé porque pero comenzaba aburrirme, como no tenía nada que hacer, me puse hablar hasta por los codos.

-Bueno creo que lo mejor es- Dije pero hice una pausa mirando al Draco que yo creía era el verdadero- acabar con esto de una vez aunque tengamos que morir los tres si me equivoco.

-No vas a poder engañarme- Dijeron los dos Draco al mismo tiempo pero me puse a leer los labios de el Draco que tenía enfrente y no decía lo mismo que el Draco al que le estaba dando la espalda- soy demasiado astuto, como para ser engañado por una niña como tú.

-Pues la próxima vez gasta un poco mas de energía- Dije con una sonrisa en la cara porque ya sabía a quién atacar con seguridad- tu hechizo para hacer callar a Malfoy, fue muy efectivo al igual que el hechizo para copiar la voz pero no te diste cuenta de sus labios.

"_Tengo a mi Draco al Draco verdadero, al único Draco en este mundo al que puedo llegar a querer. Aunque sea odioso conmigo no puedo negarlo, lo quiero para mi sola y cuando salga de aquí se lo hare saber"_ pensé para mis adentros con mucha felicidad, levante mi varita me di la vuelta y mire al falso Draco. Con un hilo de voz que solo yo puede escuchar dije: _"Avada kedavra", _la maldición pude observarla de color rojo mientras se acercaba al falso Draco, pero cuando choco en su cuerpo la maldición se volvió de color verde, posiblemente porque no dejaba de pensar en Malfoy. Al final el falso desapareció, entrando de nuevo a donde pertenecía a la personalidad de Draco Malfoy. La esfera eléctrica desapareció con mucha rapidez cori hacia donde Malfoy, me lance en sus brazos y por primera vez lo abrace. No lo podía negar, no lo quería soltar en su brazos me sentía segura y a si era estaba a salvo.

-Tengo que hablar contigo- Dije con mucha vergüenza.

-Habla ya no quiero que me vean con una- Dije Malfoy con frialdad y desprecio a pesar de lo sucedido- sangre sucia inmunda.

-No es nada, Draco- Mentí, pero como le iba a decir que lo amaba si él me despreciaba.

Salí corriendo del lugar con los ojos llenos de lagrimas, no podía creerlo había arriesgado mi vida por él y él me trababa como siempre sin respeto. Desde aquel momento me hice un juramente en mi mente, _"si no puedo estar con él, no puedo estar con nadie más"_. Sabía que sería duro vivir una vida sin amor, pero la única persona en este mundo que en verdad amaba era él. Pero el no me amaba a mí, por eso decidí seguir en mi casa con la compañía de mis amigos y familiares.


End file.
